Shoulder instability and other maladies of the shoulder joint, such as arthrosis or fracture, can be sufficiently acute that prosthetic replacement of compromised joint features may be indicated. Such prosthetic replacement typically has a humeral component and a corresponding glenoid component.
Glenoid components for artificial shoulder joint typically follow two predominant designs: peg and keel. The peg glenoids are generally known for their stability (multiple pegs distributed about the medial surface). Pegs are also favored for minimal bone loss due to machining. Keel glenoids are generally positioned longitudinally (superior to inferior). Although both glenoid designs are currently used in the art, there is no current clinical evidence proving that either of the two designs is superior.